Samus x Mii fighter A smash bros love story
by akathelegend
Summary: Samus finds she has fallen for a Mii -enjoy


Samus x mii fighter Smash bros

"What's your problem?!" Samus says with a look of complete anger and concern

"What do you mean?" I say confused

"You haven't been fighting anywhere near like you used to, almost like your distracted" said Samus

" what are you talking about?" I say trying to seem as innocent as possible

" Really? You haven't ever lost a match now for a whole week is straight nothing but loses..." She said staring me down coldly

"I guess your right..." I say looking off

" well..."

"Well wait?"

"What is it? What's bothering you?" she says her piercing eyes staring into what felt was my soul.

"I really don't know..."

At this Samus left almost seeming disappointed

-Later that evening-

I had grabbed a tray of food which was filled with Kirby's awesome food

I thanked Kirby and sat at a table I had kinda claimed as my own that sat in the corner of the room so I could prop myself on the wall kinda in the corner so I could look at all the other smashers and unlike the millions of miis I was actually invited by Master Hand to join smash so he made me an official smasher. ( so I looked normal not like some cartoon gone wrong"

I'll admit it was probably one of the best things that ever happened to mii(lol I made a funny) I made so many friends and met someone that being Samus Aran the famous bounty hunter from what I called the metroid universe.

Speaking of which I realized she had joined me and was staring very intently at me while chewing on a spoonful of mash potatoes.

I chuckled softly and she smiled still chewing and said "waat ar ou laufing art?"

" can I get that one more time?" Laughing out load now. She swallowed and repeated " what are you laughing at?" Smiling and chuckling softly, which sent chills down my spine.

"Oh nothing" I said with a mischiefs smile, before flicking a pea off my fork

"Bulls-eye!" I shouted as the pea made direct contact on her forehead

" oh it's on!" She shouted shoving a hand full of gravy-less mash potatoes in my face.

I returned fire with a spoonful of peas fired like a tight shotgun round but she moved and it hit a distracted Ike in the back of the head he turned around looking furious steam blowing from his nostrils like a raging bull

I flipped a table knowing what was about to happen...

" FOOD FIGHT!" Shouted the angelic boy Pit as he stood on a table to be the first person to be hit by the barrage as a crossfire of food started.

Samus dived behind my table with me laughing like she had never laughed before

Villager, Rob and a confused Mega Man were throwing pears that villager had been saving for just the occasion...

Crazy hand decided his weapon of choice would be cans of whip cream as he flew through the kitchen wall spraying the white foam like whatever it is at any one who was not in cover yet shouting "THE VANILLA REQUIRES SOULS!" Samus got coated in Crazy's 360 whip cream storm

I stood up all dramatic like and shouted " SAMUS NO I SHALL AVENGE THE" grabbing all the food I could hold and let it all rip on Crazy

I got hit by one of peach's well peaches.. And fell the the ground

"Oh I see the light!" "And it's BORING"

"HEY I am the goddess of light! So that's a major insult"Palutena shouted holding her shield out to offer her some over

Samus rolled to me going "no no no you can't die not now!" Trying to keep a straight face.

" oh just give this dying man one last wish *cough cough* ugh"I faked out

"Anything my dear anything just name it dear!" Samus said brushing the hair from my forehead

"A simple kiss" I said in a weak loud whisper

She leaned in for a passionate kiss despite the chaos

Once the kiss ended I said "now I can die a happy man" and mock died throwing a hand over my head to mainly hide my shock that she actually did it

Peach and Zelda fist bumped and Peach said " told you it would work" Zelda retorted " it was my idea in the first place."

-After the Chaos-

I grabbed Kirby by the feet and the top of the head walking around using him as a make-shift vacuum cleaner

After we finished cleaning up I walked up to my room to shower only to find a note on the door

It read "hope that got you out of your funk

Love - Samus

I chuckled and walked in to find a note with a smash emblem on it

I picked it up and thought to myself "Guess we shall find out tomorrow"

I had a team smash Me and Samus against Link and Donkey Kong

After my shower I dried and pulled on a pair of pj bottoms and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

\- The very next day-

I awoke to the sound of footsteps and when I opened my eyes I found Samus in her zero suit leaning over me hand on my shower

"Good morning sleepy head" she stated

"Good morning" I exclaimed "Your up early arn't you"

"Actually your up late and if you don't hurry your gonna be late for your match" she said in a seductive voice

I shoot up out of bed" what why didn't you wake me sooner" I shouted

"Well you look so cute when your sleeping" she said

" So that doesnt- wait you were watching me slee- it doesn't matter I gotta get dressed" I rushed for the bathroom

Samus smiled and thought " he didn't wake up late just wanted to shake him up a bit but he'll figure it out eventually" she walked out to get ready herself

I ran down to the teleporter feeling late but ran in to find that it was empty except for a tired looking master hand... " hey MH where is everyone at?"

" Probably still in bed it's only 6 am" he stated

" What!- wait that means" I thought for a minute "SAMUS! I shouted sprinting from the room

Master Hand chuckled softly " I'm so glad I let him into smash"


End file.
